GT: The Juunanagou Saga
by x se
Summary: AU Hell Fighter 17 hypnotized and absorbed Juunanagou, becoming Super Android 17. But when the, till now, anonymous half human wife of Juunana shows up at the battle field, the story changes considerably.
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Ball GT: The Juunanagou Saga

* * *

_

**Summary:** AU Hell Fighter 17 hypnotized and absorbed Juunanagou, becoming Super Android 17. But when the, till now, anonymous half human wife of Juunana shows up at the battle field, the story changes considerably.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I own all of Juunanagou's family, except of course Juunanagou himself. Juunanagou and the rest are all part of the DBGT universe, which I do not own.

**Notes:** Hell Fighter Android 17 is referred to as Hell Fighter 17, Super Android 17 is referred to Super 17, and Android 17 is referred to as Juunanagou, with some abriviations.

**Notes4:** There won't be a Shadow Dragon Saga, because frankly, I say it sucked. The D-balls work just fine, and the Black star Balls are attached to Piccolo's life.

**Final Note:** This is the first in a trilogy of stories/a prequel to two more stories, both work.

* * *

"_Who are you…? What are these… These things?"_

"_**I am you, Android Seventeen. I am your other half."**_

"_You don't sound like Juuhachi to me, and I am Juunanagou!" _

**_"Incompetent fool… It matters not. We sent half of the parts down from hell, and they are in you now. Whether you like it or not, because of this, hell will open up, and we will become one. The human race will be dead by the end of the day…"_**

"_No!"_

"_**YES!"**_

"_No… I have to warn Bani and the kids, n- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_What the… I can't control my body!"_

**_"Bring me Android Eighteen."

* * *

_**

"_No way! What the… STOP! NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"_

**_"HAH! This will teach you for resisting me!"_**

_"That was my brother in law… My sister's husband… How could you?"_

**_"Easy. Watch, your niece is next."

* * *

_**

Doctors Gero and Myuu were both dead. Krillin was dead, Marron in the hospital. Even at Super Saiyan 4, Goku failed. It was all up to Juuhachigou.

"So come on Juunana! Kill me and I'll detonate!" yelled Juuhachigou, ripping her shirt to further her statement.

"Juuhachi… Krillin wished the bomb out of you, remember?" whispered the fallen Goku, struggling to lift his child sized body.

"He shouldn't know that, he wasn't there." Whispered Juuhachi back to Goku, who smiled slightly and coughed.

"I hope he takes the bluff…" whispered Goku, as he slowly fell to the ground, barely conscious. "Urgh…"

"Me too Goku…" whispered Juuhachi softly, and sighed. "Me too."

"I don't believe you!" laughed Super 17. "In fact, I bet your bomb was removed, just like Juurokugou's was!"

'No…' thought Juuhachi, as she awaited her impending doom.

"What did you do to my husband?" yelled a voice, obviously a woman's. Goku lifted his head as someone flew in-between Juuhachigou and Super 17. The adult-turned-child Saiyan gasped. His shock was obvious. This woman had a tail.

* * *

**Gasp! I bet you weren't expecting _that_! Or then again, you probably were… **

**Anyways, this and my 100 themes challenge are going to be the only things I am going to update from now on. Sorry... I have good reasons...**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball GT: The Juunanagou Saga**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: _I own all of Juunanagou's family, except of course Juunanagou himself. Juunanagou and the rest are all part of the DBGT universe, which I do not own.

* * *

_

The woman had green hair, long that went down to her mid back, with a black hair band holding some of it back. She had light crimson, almost pink eyes, like rubies. She had martial artist's shoes, and was wearing long brown baggy pants and a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt, under that a white t-shirt. She also had a fluffy white tail, like a rabbit's, sticking out of her pants, and two large green bunny ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her skin was a light tan color, and she looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Er… Who are you?" asked Juuhachigou. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"You must be Juu's sister! I am Banigaru Usagi, Juu's wife. Call me Bani though, everyone does." Explained the rabbit woman, before looking at Super 17, who had frozen upon seeing her.

"Juunana's… Married…?" spluttered Juuhachigou, the shock of this fact temporarily making her forget the situation.

"Bani…" murmured Super 17. His eyes flicked red, then blue, red once more, and back to blue again. "Hmph. You'll die like the rest of this pathetic race."

"Juu! Koi! I know you're in there!" yelled Bani. "Come on! Fight the evil!"

"Feh…" spat Super 17 as he held out an open palm towards Bani. "Prepare to die."

"You wouldn't…!" stammered Bani, floating higher up so, just in case, the blast wouldn't hit Juuhachigou and Goku.

"Oh, but I would…" replied Super 17. "Die."

He fired the energy blast, knocking Bani to the ground. Immediately, Super 17's eyes began flashing blue to red, over and over as Bani tried and failed to stand up and move.

* * *

**"See Android Seventeen…? She is weak, just like your sister. We do not need her…"**

"_You hurt her! You… I'll kill you!"_

**"You know what…? YOU are the weak one! I don't need you anymore… I have MY other half, you, before the doctors, our masters, destroyed. Your original form, the weakling you call yourself, is no longer necessary. I only need the parts that were put in you to open hell to sustain this form."**

"_What do you mean…?"_

**"I don't need you anymore. I have plans of my own now. Goodbye."

* * *

**

Super Android 17 began laughing maliciously as his body glowed bright white, blinding everyone. When the light faded, the form of Juunanagou fell next to his wife.

"Without you inside me, I am free to do as I please!" cackled Super 17. "I am the perfect machine, no human at all! HAH!"

Smirking, Super 17 turned and flew towards the sky.

"I'll be back fools! Just you wait!" laughed the android as his form slowly faded into nothing.

"Bastard…" muttered Juuna as he looked over at Bani. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" murmured Bani. Juunanagou grinned, only for a moment, and turned to his sister. "Juuhachi… I am so sorry…"

"For what?" asked Juuhachi as she picked up Goku and Juunana put Bani on his back so he could carry her piggyback.

"For not being able to stop him from killing Krillin. I tried… And I failed. For _that_, I am sorry." With that, Juunanagou lifted off and flew off in the direction Banigaru came from.

"Goku…?" started Juuhachi, but was interrupted.

"I know. You haven't seen him since before Cell. Follow him, bring me with you. Now go before he's out of sight!" commanded Goku sternly.

"Thank you Goku…" replied Juuhachi as she blasted after Juunana.

"Don't worry. With the Dragon Balls, we'll get Krillin back, you'll see…" said Goku softly as he fell to sleep in Juuhachi's arms.

**END CHAPTER 2**

PS: Does Banigaru seem like a Mary Sue to anyone? Let me know please!


End file.
